In My Small, Bizarre World
by The What Effect
Summary: I saw him in the window, and couldn't take my eyes off of him. Two-Shot, SasuNaruSasu.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Title:** In My Small, Bizarre World  
**Author:** Ryuk-chan  
**Rating:** T  
**Chapter:** 1 (Two-Shot)

**Disclaimer:** Why do I feel so sad after I say this? Naruto is not and will never be mine. :(

**Warnings:** SasuNaruSasu, tardiness, confusion, cowardice, etc.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

I was running a bit late today. Which was definitely unlike me. I have a reputation for being prompt; and certainly have never missed a day of class. That for an Uchiha was unheard of. And the reasoning behind my sudden tardiness was a blow to my ego for sure.

I headed for class that day, and since it was a Tuesday, I had Chemistry at eleven. I left my apartment around the time I usually did, and briskly walked down the sidewalk. The quickest way was down Pandora Ave., busiest street in the city. To be honest, I didn't like this route very much. It took me past a shopping center, where most of the girls liked to hang out when they didn't have classes. Which meant I was constantly hooted at by women that I would never be interested in. Therefore, to avoid the annoyance, I tended to walk a bit faster in this part of the neighborhood.

This trek, my entire routine, was tedious and repetitive. Some world to live in.

But today, on my way to class, I caught a glimpse of something golden. I stopped for a quick moment to see what it was; normally few things changed around the stores, only a sale sign here and there. The bright colored signs certainly weren't uncommon, but this wasn't a sign. It was too round and bouncy.

The loud hue belonged to a boy sitting in the restaurant. It was one of those quaint, family run shops lined up on the outskirts of the shopping center. The kind with the big windows in front so attention desperate people can sit there and say "hey, watch me eat" to every passerby. He was there, slurping up ramen noodles with a pair of chopsticks. His eyes were closed peacefully, as if he were savoring the taste, as if those noodles were the best thing in the world.

He didn't see me watching at first, and I noticed him heave a lonely sigh as he fiddled with the broth in his rather large bowl. Until he looked up at me – a brief glance at first – but then his crystal blue eyes connected with mine, and for a second I was taken aback.

I had never seen anyone like him before… blond hair, tanned skin, cerulean eyed, I wondered where he was from. I wondered what his name was, what his voice sounded like. And idly I wondered why I cared so much.

That is, until he smiled at me. Then all thoughts fled my mind. It was the purest, sweetest grin ever directed at me. A smile of my own unconsciously spread across my face, surprising both myself and doubling over the blond boy's grin. I was tempted to touch the glass, and even more tempted to go inside and ask his name. However, my hopes were dashed at once when a pink haired girl sat down at the boy's table. The smile he gave me was instantly gone, and his attention was directed at the girl, much to my dismay.

I felt my heart drop into the pit of my stomach, and immediately turned away from the window. I hurried down the road, feeling like an idiot for even hoping the boy was single… or gay in the slightest. I frowned. The good looking ones never were.

Maybe I could convince myself none of this happened. And with any luck I could get his face out of my mind.

------

The next few weeks, I avoided the short way to Chemistry class. I couldn't and wouldn't risk seeing that boy again. Instead I went the longer way, the scenic route, around the neighborhood park. It was working at first but one Thursday morning ruined my perfect plan.

Naturally, with my luck, I saw the very person I had been trying to avoid.

I cursed the ill fate, and put my hood on, praying the guy wouldn't recognize me. The human mind processes thousand of things each day…. surely my face would have been forgotten by now.

Even though I had never forgotten his.

I let my eyes roam over his face and his form, noting the lean, but toned limbs revealed by his orange muscle shirt and shorts. He was lying underneath a tree in bloom, with what looked like a notebook, scribbling into it vigorously. I wanted to know what held his attention so well, but knew I couldn't ask.

The boy stopped the energetic doodling to run his fingers playfully through the grass. And then he looked up, and his bottomless eyes found me again, picking me out of the crowd. I could see them widen, white expanding around the blue irises. The sudden look made my heart skip a beat. I watched him make a move to stand up, and left immediately, without seeing his intentions.

The last thing I needed was confrontation. Besides, I was already fifteen minutes behind schedule. My Chem professor would be disappointed for sure.

-------

The next time I had Chemistry, I simply took the usual, quicker way. I was hoping to break the unexpected habit of tardiness, and refused to let some strange blonde kid throw me off any longer. It was time to get back to reality. No matter how much I wanted to believe I actually had a chance at something with him.

I sighed. The trip to class definitely felt much shorter, probably because there was nothing to distract me. I began my solemn trek up the stairs the science building, until I glanced upward and saw the boy looking back down at me.

I wanted to turn around and run.

"Wait," he said, obviously sensing my distress. "Just wait one second." He descended quickly, meeting me eye level on the step above me. Absentmindedly I noted that fact; he was perhaps an inch shorter than I… but really the only thing I could focus on were the deep blue eyes peering into mine. They were far more breathtaking up close.

"Just tell me one thing," he continued softly. "What is your name?"

I was startled; probably because that was the exact same question I had been dying to ask him. I smiled and replied, "Sasuke Uchiha." The boy relaxed visibly at my response and flashed the honest grin I had seen the other day. "Tell me yours," I added.

"Naruto Uzumaki," he answered simply. "Thanks for your time," and then he turned to walk away.

"Hold it!" I called after him. "Wanna get some coffee or something?" I asked quickly, reluctant to let the conversation end. I couldn't chance losing him again… or losing this moment.

"Don't you have a class right now?"

"Skipping won't kill me."

He smiled again, and skipped down the stairs ahead of me. I turned and followed, gladly ditching Chem for the day.

* * *

One more chapter after this...! This is just something I was writing on my cellphone while shopping with my sisters. lol Don't question my methods.

~ Ryuk-chan


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Title:** In My Small, Bizarre World  
**Author:** Ryuk-chan  
**Rating:** T  
**Chapter:** 2 (Two-Shot)

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not and will never be mine. The sad feeling gets worse every time.

**Warnings:** SasuNaruSasu, confusion, cowardice, fluff?, etc.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

"How did you know I took classes there, Naruto?" I loved the feeling of his name on my tongue. That was certainly a word I would never get tired of using.

"Uh," he hesitated. "Do you want me to be honest?" He took a seat at the table, playing with the straw in his Frappuccino distractedly. I shook my head yes, and he sighed.

"Um, you see," he began, "I work at that restaurant, Ichiraku's, down on Pandora Ave. They sell really tasty ramen, maybe you've been there. Anyway, you should know the place, seeing that you pass it practically every day."

I shrugged. The only time I had actually paid attention to that eatery was when I saw Naruto sitting at the window.

"And I noticed you going by often, usually around the same time of day. I wanted to speak to you… but was too chicken. Pathetic, huh?"

"Not really," I felt the same way with you. "But go on."

"Well, I just wanted to know more about you, I guess. So one day I went on break around the time you walked by….and followed you. I saw you go into the University science building."

"How long ago was this?" I questioned, sipping my coffee.

He shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "Maybe four months ago…"

"Four months?" I repeated, disbelieving. "And you're just now saying something?"

"Shut up," he retorted. He drank a mouthful of his beverage and grinned mischievously. "You didn't seem to be making any moves. In reality it seemed like you were avoiding me."

I swallowed harshly. "Um…" What could I say? It was true. I had been.

"It really made me happy that I could have your attention," he continued quietly. "To see you looking at _me_. Instead of at the ground, or at a book, or at your phone or whatever else you'd drag along with you. I dunno. Just made me feel special."

I stayed quiet.

"But then you would run away so quickly…I feel like you didn't want to talk to me."

"No, no," I said abruptly, "that's the exact opposite! I would have loved to talk to you. But I guess _I_ was just being the pathetic one. I saw your girlfriend and, well, just felt like I should back off."

"My… girlfriend?" he asked, confused. "What girlfriend?"

I raised an eyebrow. "That girl with the bright pink hair? Weren't you two on a date or something that day?"

He laughed. "You mean Sakura? Oh no…she's not my girlfriend, she's my _best_ friend. Never, ever, ever a girlfriend. You mean to tell me _that's_ the reason you were avoiding me?"

I blushed profusely, feeling dumb.

"So when you first saw me," he whispered, "you considered me boyfriend material? Does that mean you're –"

I huffed irritably. "Yes, I am. And if you don't want to talk to me anymore, it's fine. I completely understand."

He smiled that brilliant smile again, and gave me a gentle look. "No, I can't do that! Not after I just learned your name. And also," he added teasingly, "I'd like to learn your number, too."

My eyebrow shot up a second time. "Are you making fun of me?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "No, you bastard! Can't a guy hit on you without all the hostility!?"

Hit on me…? "So wait, you're –"

"Gay? Yes. Single? Yes. Interested? Yes."

I smirked. "Well, thank you for clarifying that."

"No problem," he chuckled. "Now tell me, what class are you skipping right now?"

"Chemistry. I'm PreMed."

He nodded in awe, and then I asked him a question. "What were you writing in the park the other day?"

"I was drawing," he corrected, "because I'm an Art major."

"You go to the University, too?"

He shook his head, and smiled. "Yup! My classes are in Lee Hall, right next door to yours. Weird, huh?"

I agreed. "Yeah. Small world."

-----

After that coffee meeting, the two of us went out again. It felt really good to be with him; he was the only person I knew that could make me happy, with something as simple as a glance. Of course, now, months later, we were doing much more than just looking at each other…

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted from the other room. "Where is my sketchbook? I can't find it with all your doctor shit all over the place!"

"My shit is not all over the place!" I called back defensively. "My things are organized, you're the one that never puts anything back where they find it!"

I heard him mumble something under his breath before yelling, "Please will you help me find it?"

And all this because I saw an attractive boy in a restaurant window. Not only is it a small world, but a bizarre one as well.

I sighed as I rose up from the couch. "Why did I let you live with me again?"

"Because you love me?" came the reply.

I laughed. "I'm in love with a blond idiot."

"Hey!" he snapped. "You mean _sexy_ blond idiot!"

Right. The blonde I couldn't live in this bizarre, small world without.

* * *

Alright! First two-shot ever! I feel so accomplished... I can actually put "Complete" on this one. Hope you liked it! Reviews would make me uber happy, by the way! XD

~ Ryuk-chan


End file.
